The Hero and the Cross Dresser
by drown.in.flames
Summary: Because Just-Alfred is perfect for Just-Feliks, and they realize that now.


**A/N: This fanfic was originally a roleplay between me (Poland) and Kalikuvaz who is America. So I only own about half of this story, and I obviously don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. I tried to fix the POV switch as much as possible- since it was an RP, after all- but some things just could not be changed without screwing up the story.  
Inspired by- "He Loves Me for Me" by Mute Mathematics, I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER. Check it out, totally awesome fic :)**

**The Hero and the Cross Dresser**

Poland looked around the amusement park in, well, amusement. The energy that radiated from every smiling face made Feliks grin as well. He bit off a bit of his pink cotton candy and walked merrily down the path towards a roller coaster and a familiar face.

"Hello, Alfred!" he giggled once he reached his fellow nation.

"Hey Feliks!" Alfred smiled brightly, pulling the other blond into the line with him. "What took ya so long?"

"I was just like, getting a snack! Want some?" Feliks offered, holding his cotton candy out to America.

"Dude! Yeah!" The young nation tore a piece off. He plopped it into his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue.

America was glad he had ditched his regular coat for a more casual outfit. The day was warm, perfect for the park and it called for a cooler outfit. A white, open shirt with some khaki shorts and simple shoes. He tasted the cotton candy thoughtfully and fidgeted with excitement. They were up next for the ride.

Feliks laughed again and hugged Alfred tightly for a moment before letting go and waiting excitedly for their turn to be seated on the ride. The Pole straightened his light pink sundress quickly and inspected his polka-dotted Converse for scuff marks. Satisfied, he finished the treat and disposed of the container just as the coaster rattled to a stop and the previous passengers exited.

Alfred jumped up in excitement, grabbing the Pole and leading him into one of the seats _in the front_ of course.

"This is going to be awesome!"

Feliks sat down beside Alfred and began buckling up. Once the bar was pulled down and locked into place, Poland quickly hooked his arm through Alfred's and then grabbed the bar with both hands very tightly.

"Totally!"

America grinned and braced himself as well. Slowly, the ride began its ascent.  
_Tik... Tik... Tik... Tik... Tik. Tik. Tik. .Tik. __**TIK.**_

They now had a perfect view of the whole park and then some. Alfred's bright, luminous smile broke through at the sight.

"This is going to be epic!" He squealed like a child.

Feliks nodded, looking anywhere but at the ground. So he focused on Alfred's bright grin and he two managed a small smile despite his growing fear of heights.

"Here we go~!" The American began to laugh joyously as the ride plummeted downwards, upwards, making large, incredible loops.

Poland screamed and laughed at the same time, afraid but still enjoying the ride. At some point he let go of the bar and raised his arm (that wasn't around the American's) into the air and squealed with delight.

"Woooo!" Alfred belted out, laughing along with the Pole. Another loop and a sharp turn and it jerked them back into the station.

Feliks stumbled off the ride and back onto the main path, laughing and clutching his stomach.

"That was like, totally amazing!"

Alfred followed him, steadying with a strong hand. "Yeah!" He took a deep breath as he rested his nerves. "Whatchya wanna do now?"

"Let's like, go on the bumper cars!" Feliks exclaimed, eager to smash into random people and especially his companion.

"That's an epic idea!" America took Poland's hand, running to the bumper cars.

Once they got there, Feliks ran inside and jumped into a shiny red car and buckled quickly. He grinned madly in Alfred's direction.

Alfred had acquired a dark blue one, already buckled in and ready. "You're going down!"

"As if!" Feliks scoffed teasingly.

The buzzer went off, signaling them to go. Alfred immediately charged into his friend's car, laughing happily.

Feliks backed up and then slammed back into Alfred's with a devilish grin. He then sped away, hitting anyone in his path along the way.

The taller blonde grinned, enjoying the challenge and chased after Feliks. "I'm totally gonna own ya!"

"That's like, totally not gonna happen!" the Pole shouted over his shoulder.

He backed up once, into Alfred's car, to send the American backwards before he made his escape again.

"Oh no you didn't!" Alfred laughed joyously and went after him, hitting the edge of his car.

"I totally did!" Feliks giggled loudly and slammed backwards again.

Alfred dodged and revved into Feliks, bumping him into the side wall. "Gotchya back!"

Poland squealed.

"Okay, now back up! I can't like, move if you're still there!" he teased.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and bumped him one more time before 'speeding' away.

Unfortunately for the nations, the time limit was up and they had to get out. Feliks exited his car and skipped over to Alfred, grabbing the taller blonde's hand and pulling him along.

"Come on! I wanna like, win a stuffed animal!"

Alfred laughed, letting Feliks dragging him to the nearest booth.

Poland stopped in front one of the old fashioned stands. One of those ones where you throw balls and try to knock down all the pins, even though it's quite obviously rigged so that you'll never win. Feliks handed the employee the necessary five dollars and grabbed the projectiles. He shoved them into Alfred's hands and smiled up at his friend.

"Think you could like, win something for me?" Feliks said, using his best puppy-eyes.

America grinned cockily. He was so going to win him something.

"I got this." And he did. He was freaking awesome at baseball. So, this should be a piece of cake. He aimed and threw the ball smoothly at the target. Throwing each ball skillfully.

The employee at the stand smirked, thinking that the pins would never fall. He was wrong, however, because Alfred's inhuman strength sent the whole thing toppling. Feliks cheered and pulled a giant stuffed pony off the rack.

"Thank you, Alfred! You're totally the best!" He exclaimed, squeezing the horse tightly.

America grinned brightly, happy with his success. Not so much his success in knocking them down, but his success in making the other nation happy. "No prob! What do ya wanna do now?"

"Let's like, go get ice cream and then we can sit somewhere and talk while we eat it!" Poland suggested.

"Dude, hell yeah!" He led him to the ice cream stand, ordering their ice creams. Alfred got a double-super-chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

Feliks got a triple scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup with chocolate syrup and Oreo cookie pieces. He grabbed Alfred's hand and took him to the nearest bench before letting go and sitting down with his pony beside him. He began to eat his ice cream, a content smile making its way onto his face. Alfred, with a large smile, licked his ice cream, enjoying every bit of it. But, as everyone knows, he's a messy eater and this time was no exception. Feliks looked at Alfred and laughed heartily.

"You like, got ice cream on your face," he explained, pointing to the different spots on the American's face.

He blinked, wiping at his face with his arm. "Got it?"

Feliks giggled some more.

"Not quite!"

He put one hand at the back of Alfred's head and brought his face closer. With his other hand he reached up and wiped of a bit of the once-frozen treat from the American's nose with his thumb.

"There," he murmured with a small smile, not quite letting America back up yet.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up. "Feliks?"

"Hmm?" he replied lazily, his eyes half shut and his face subconsciously moving slowly forward.

The American slowly realized what was happening and he didn't mind it all. So, he caught Poland's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Feliks' lips were still curved upwards in a smile but he kissed back slowly for a second before pulling back a bit and opening his bright green eyes to meet Alfred's blue ones.

Alfred's cheeks flared up when his eyes fell on green. He didn't know what to say except laugh. Poland joined his laughter, moving his arms to wrap around America's torso and burying his face in his shirt happily.

America returned the hug, letting his hand run through Feliks's soft hair. "Glad you liked it." He grinned.

Feliks giggled and squeezed the American's waist tightly before letting go. He moved his hands up to rest on Alfred's chest and he smiled.

"I can like, totally feel your heartbeat."

The larger nation grinned, laughing softly. "That was corny." He teased, holding Feliks close to him.

Feliks slipped his arms around Alfred's neck and rested his head over where his right hand used to be.

"And now I can like... hear it too..." he mumbled, totally content and relaxed.

"And that was cheesy." But Alfred enjoyed it, feeling the warmth settling in his cheeks. He leaned back against the bench, pulling Feliks onto his lap. His hand unconsciously running through the older nation's hair.

"You're beautiful." He confessed, resting his chin on Poland's head.

Feliks blushed and a small shiver ran down his spine. But it was a good feeling, so he sighed happily.

"Sometimes I forget that we're nations, Alfred. You like, make me feel... human. Like nothing matters, you know? Like we totally don't have to be... anything but ourselves..." he whispered.

America laughed a deep happy laugh. It made his tummy feel funny to hear him say those things. It made Alfred feel as if he was not only needed but _wanted_.

"We don't have to be anyone but ourselves."

Feliks smiled softly.

"I totally know that now. At least, I do when I'm with you."

Alfred smiled, giving Feliks a light squeeze, remembering his strength. "Good. And if anyone tries to make ya do anything different, call your hero!" He chuckled, pulling Poland away from him gently so he could see his face. "Ya know, we're gathering a little crowd." He motioned to the several gushing girls who had begun to surround them.

Feliks laughed and pecked Alfred's lips before moving off the American's lap and facing the crowd.

"Like, what are you all looking at?" Poland said, not angry, but laughing.

The girls giggled madly as another, more serious looking girl, pulled the other three away.

Alfred laughed loudly. "That's epic!" He stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets like an awkward teenager.

"The world is like, filled with fan girls," Feliks chuckled.

"Come on, let's go like, find some more rides!" he said, standing up (grabbing his pony) and tugging at Alfred's arm.

Alfred pouted, wanting nothing more then to continue his cuddle fest. But, he wanted nothing more then to keep the Pole happy. That was all he truly wanted.

"What do you wanna ride next? Oh! There's a log ride!" He suggested, following Poland.

"OMG, that sounds like, totally awesome! Let's go!" Feliks exclaimed, beginning to run in the ride's general direction and dragging Alfred along.

"B-but!" America managed to slow Feliks down. "Your dress'll get all wet."

"So? It's like, totally worth it! Besides, I can like sit behind you and then I won't get as wet!"

"So, all I am to you is a large shield?" Alfred pouted, using the dramatic skills he had learned from France. "I'm hurt!"

Feliks didn't actually realize that Alfred was faking, and therefore flipped out with worry and guilt.

"Ohmigosh, I like, totally didn't mean it that way! Of course you're like, more than that Alfred, I'm so so so so _so_ sorry! I just wasn't like, thinking! I didn't think you'd like, be offended or hurt or anything, I didn't mean it!" Feliks rambled, trying desperately to console the American.

America frowned immediately, stopping the Pole's rambling by pulling him into a warm hug.

"I was joking! I'm sorry for worryin' you!"

Poland sighed in relief and then snuggled into the taller blonde's chest. After a comfortable moment or two, he pulled back and smacked Alfred's arm.

"Don't like, do that to me! You totally had me worried!"

"I said I was sorry!" Alfred whined, pouting as if it hurt, which it didn't.

"I know, and I forgive you," Feliks smiled. "Now, let's go like, ride the ride!"

"Yeah!" Alfred picked Poland up with excitement, running to the ride. "I hope you enjoyed the Pony Express!" He said with a grin as he set him down in the entrance for the ride.

"Just because you're super strong doesn't like, mean you get to show off," Feliks teased, standing on his tip-toes to place a light kiss on Alfred's cheek.

Alfred blushed as he flashed a toothy grin. He took Poland's hand and pulled him through to the ride. Thank God there was no line.

Feliks got in behind Alfred and wrapped his arms around the others' waist. He rested his forehead on his companion's back and inhaled the scent that the American always seemed to possess. Like... hamburgers and city streets and apple pie, but still natural with the smell of rivers and forest air.

"Mmm..." Poland mumbled appreciatively, smiling and closing his eyes.

The American smiled obliviously, merely enjoying Feliks's touch. Not realizing how the other blonde was 'enjoying' him. He heard the ride creak. It was about to begin.

Poland sat back up, but still kept his arms locked in place, once the ride began.

"Here we go!" he said excitedly in Alfred's ear.

The younger blonde tensed with excitement, ready for the wonderful splashes this ride was famous for. It took them down large hills and sharp turns, drenching them at every chance. By the time the ride was over, Alfred was soaked. One thing was sure; the ride lived up to its reputation.

Feliks laughed uncontrollably once he saw how drenched America had gotten. Poland had been able to duck down most of the time and managed to stay relatively dry, only the bottom of his dress (which had gotten soaked in the water by their feet) and his hair and shoulders were wet.

"You're like, an amazing shield, Alfred! I totally owe you one!"

America smiled. "I'm totally gonna collect too!" He helped Feliks of the ride, careful not to get his dress any wetter.

Feliks grabbed Alfred's hand tightly and smiled up at him.

"Alright. I like, have a question for you."

"What?" Alfred led him to a small park area.

"What are we? Like, what am I to you now? Are we still just... friends, or are we like, something more?"

America thought about this for a moment. "Well... I don't know. But I don't kiss friends..." He blushed. How could he explain his feelings to the Pole? He looked down, gaze falling to their hands. He wound his fingers with Feliks's. There was something about _this_ that felt just... Good.

"I totally hope not," Feliks whispered with a teasing smile.

Poland didn't know what he was feeling. It was... warmth and comfort and... something else. Love, maybe? But the Pole didn't know because it was unfamiliar and he sure as hell wasn't going to say anything until he _knew_ for certain.

"Well... are we... like... dating, now...maybe?" he asked, fearful of the reply.

America let go of his hand, fiddling with his hands like a nervous boy. "Not unless ya want to..." He muttered bashfully. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how young and naive the nation truly was.

Feliks smiled softly and took both of Alfred's hands back in his own.

"Of course I do, Alfred. Who wouldn't like, want to be with you? You're the hero, and every damsel in distress wants you to come rescue them," Feliks said sincerely. "I'm just glad that you like, seem to have chosen me."

Alfred turned a dark shade of red at all the compliments. "T-Thanks...And you're totally the prettiest damsel." The nation added, his blue eyes shining with honesty and happiness. He pulled Poland into a hug, savoring his warmth.

"You're totally sweet, Al..." Feliks muttered, hugging back.

_I think I love you_, Poland thought, surprising himself. He squeaked audibly, thanking all that is good and pure that he didn't say his thoughts aloud.

America looked down in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Alfred," the cross dresser tried to reassure. "There's like, nothing wrong at all." And that was the truth, really. Feliks could find nothing wrong with being wrapped in America's arms and thinking of... love. It was just... shocking. To think that, when he had woken up this morning, he'd never even considered the possibility.

"Hey... Wanna go home, it's getting dark... We could watch a movie together or something?" Alfred just wanted an excuse to keep hugging Feliks. It made all these strange feelings erupt all over his body. His mind seemed numb. His stomach twisting. His lungs breathing rapidly. His heart beating out of control. It was the greatest feeling ever.

"Sure!" Feliks replied enthusiastically. "I would totally love that."

"Great!" The hero led him out of the park, arm around his waist.

Feliks smiled gleefully, Alfred's touch giving him pleasant goose bumps. He sidestepped a little closer to the American while they walked.

America opened the passenger seat door, "Oh wait... Didya come in your car?"

"Nope!" Feliks exclaimed. "I totally like, took the bus!" He kissed Alfred's cheek and sat inside, buckling up.

The American smiled brightly, shutting the door and getting into the car. He really loved Poland. What? Uh, like. No... He enjoyed Poland's company... a-and he's beautiful. And funny... kind, and so wonderfully weird. He seemed to bring out the best in Alfred. Okay, maybe he really, really liked Feliks's company. B-But love?

He made a mental note to figure this out later.

America started the car, making the short trip back to his house rather quickly. He helped Poland out of the car, escorting him inside.

"Sorry about the mess..." Alfred began to trash the large cartons of ice cream and put away the variety of other comfort foods. Damn England.

"It's totally okay!" Feliks reassured, picking up trash and helping Alfred throw it away. "My house is like, a disaster zone," he giggled.

Alfred laughed and pushed Feliks gently into a chair. "I've got it." He finished throwing away the worst of it. He removed his shirt, tossing it in the laundry room before returning to the older nation.

"I'ma grab some dry clothes and then we can maybe watch a movie or somethin'. ''kay?"

Feliks nodded with a dazed expression on his face. Like, he knew America was strong and all... but he was... like... In the back of his clouded mind, Feliks hoped that he wasn't drooling.

"Alrighty then! Be right back!" America ran up the stairs, changing as fast as he could, not wanting to keep Feliks waiting. Jeans and a t-shirt. He ran down the steps, nearly tripping on the last one. "Done in record time!" He laughed.

Poland shook his head quickly, ridding his mind of... less-than-innocent thoughts. He smiled.

"That was like, totally fast! You're quick, Al."

"I know! It's 'cause I'm awesome!" He said with a grin. He took Feliks's hand, leading him to his living room. "So, what do ya want to do?"

Feliks 'hmm'ed to himself quietly and then grinned.

"This will like, sound totally cheesy, but I'm totally fine with just like, cuddling. Sitting in your arms is enough for me."

Alfred blushed, obviously flustered. "A-alright..." He sat down on the sofa, his blush increasing.

Feliks grinned at his embarrassment and plopped down beside him. The Pole grabbed the American's arm (mentally noted the overwhelmingly 'hot' muscularity of said American arm) and draped it around his shoulders as he scooted in close. He nuzzled his cheek into the other's chest and let out a content sigh.

America smiled, letting his blush rage on. He pulled in close, enjoying the smell and warmth of the Pole. (If pink had a smell, it would be Poland.)

Alfred brushed down some of the fabric of Feliks' dress that was threatening to show too much skin.

"Ya know, if we do start dating, everyone's gonna have a fit."

"What do you mean? Who's like, not gonna be totally happy for us?" Feliks asked, looking up from Alfred's chest and into his eyes.

The other shrugged, gazing back down at Feliks. "I just meant... I don't think anyone saw it coming. I don't think England'll be mad."

"I didn't either." Feliks shrugged, and smiled. "But I wouldn't like, change anything." He then looked back down and began playing with America's shirt absentmindedly. "Liet is like, too busy with Russia to care..." he mumbled.

Alfred frowned, watching him fiddle with his shirt. "He cares. I don't ever remember him not caring about you. Even when he lived with me, he was worrying all day."

"But he doesn't... not anymore. I like, pushed him too far or something. You know, he always thought our friendship was one-sided. Like... like I totally didn't care what happened to him... I guess he's like, returning the favor or something," Feliks disagreed. Several seconds later, he sighed. "I'm like, sorry for dumping all this on you. We're supposed to be on like, a date or something and I'm ruining it by being sad."

"It's okay. I wantchya to tell me these kinda things. And I think he'll come around. Ya'll too close for it to just stop." Alfred smiled reassuringly.

Feliks managed to grin, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, and stretched up so his face was mere centimeters from the other nation's.

"Thank you," he murmured against Alfred's lips before kissing him softly.

America touched the elder's cheek lovingly, running his thumb across the smooth skin.

"Any time." He winked, a cocky grin on his face.

Feliks giggled.

"Don't like, let your head inflate to much, 'kay? We like, wouldn't want it to explode!"

He scoffed, trailing a small laugh behind it. "So, Feliks..." America pulled the Pole so he could lie back without disrupting their position too much. "Are we gonna tell 'em? Or keep it a secret?" He paused. "If we kept it a secret, we'd be, like, ninjas!"

"You like, hang out with Kiku too much," Feliks teased. "I dunno... I kinda like, wanna keep it just between us but I really like, want people to know that you're mine and I'm yours and they can't like... do anything to change it, you know?"

"Hmm... Yeah." Alfred thought for a moment, removing his glasses and setting them on the table. "Whatever you wanna do, I'm up for it."

"Mmm... you like, look totally hot without your glasses too..." Poland didn't even realize he'd said that aloud until it was too late and he blushed.

Alfred blushed, letting a crooked grin grace his features. "So much for my ego." He kissed him on cheek, kind of flattered that Feliks thought he was 'hot'. Lately, his self-esteem had been passed the negatives.

"Yeah... I like, would totally stop complimenting you but I totally can't. So like, your ego will just have to get bigger and bigger..." Feliks rambled, his cheek flaming red from Alfred's kiss. "That like made no sense..." he added as an afterthought to himself.

"Not really." Alfred laughed before calming down. "I know this is random but, why me? Like, I'd think you and Lithuania were gonna get together."

"Liet and I... we're just like, friends. Not even that sometimes, like right now when he's like, with Russia and isn't talking to me. I thought you would like, get together with England... but it doesn't matter. I chose you because... I don't really know. You're totally sweet and funny and like, strong and brave and stuff. And you're like really hot, which is a bonus, plus you really seem to like me and you don't seem bothered with like, the way I talk or the way I dress or anything. You're just like... Alfred. And that's cool, because just-Alfred is perfect for me."

Just-Alfred... Feliks just wanted Alfred. Not, America, not his resources, money, or power. Just-Alfred... The one that ate like a two year old and didn't know the difference between an Irishman and a Scotsman, nor did he care to know. 'Just-Alfred' grinned a hundred watt smile.

"England... England doesn't want 'just Alfred'. He wants 'just France'." His smile didn't falter. "And it bothered me 'cause I loved England but- I... I like being just Alfred and just Alfred goes perfect with just Feliks."

Once again, the first thought that came to Feliks' mind was _I love you_, but once again, he didn't say it and only smiled (because he knew it was true). "I like, totally agree," he exclaimed before kissing Alfred again, this time slightly less... innocently... but still very... lovingly...

Alfred merely muttered unintelligibly, dazed. "You're a good kisser." He mumbled.

"And you're a totally amazing hero, so what?" Feliks laughed.

America blushed a little deeper. "No one's ever actually said that to me before."

"Well, I like, don't know why not! You _are_!"

"It's 'cause I always mess up." Alfred muttered to himself, but decided to focus on cuddling the adorable blonde than to think of sad things.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Alfred. But I know that like, this totally isn't one..." Feliks whispered, cuddling back and getting as close and as comfortable as possible. "_I love you_..." snuck out of his lips before the phrase crossed his mind, but he didn't really want to take it back.

Alfred's brain shut down for a moment, a strange plummeting feeling in his stomach. As if a bomb had fallen but, instead of destruction, butterflies emerged, giving him goose bumps. "I-I..." He took in a deep breath. "I think I love ya too."

"Good..." Poland whispered before drifting off to sleep, Alfred's heartbeat serving as a lullaby for the tired nation.

Alfred chuckled, watching his new found happiness sleeping softly before he, too, fell into slumber.


End file.
